User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Can You Keep A Secret? Season 1 Episode 8: 7 Minutes In Heaven
'Main Plot: Aria ' (Aria is on the bus with Iffy) Iffy: So today after school are you gonna do what we talked about? Aria: I think. Iffy: You think? Aria: I don’t know. Iffy: Do you wanna take Damon down or not? Aria: But this won’t take him down! Iffy: It will weaken him make him more valuable. Aria: Okay. Iffy: Okay video tape it with my cell. Aria: Why not my cell? Iffy: Just because. (They get off the bus and go there different ways.) Aria: Hey Damon! Iffy: Hey Adriana! 'Sub Plot: Savannah ' (After school at her job) Meagan: Rick wants a lap dance! Savannah: Again? Meagan: Yeah and he always wants you. Savannah: Okay tell him I’m coming. Meagan: Okay thanks honey. (Savannah walks into a room.) Rick: There’s my number one girl! Savannah: Hey Rick! Rick: So I was wondering if maybe you could spice things up a bit for me today. Savannah: What do you mean? Rick: I want you to have sex with me. Savannah: No. Rick: I give you an extra 200 dollars. Savannah: 200? Rick: Yes. Savannah: Let’s make this quick. 'Opening ' 'Third Plot: Damon/Jake ' (After school at the Dot) Damon: Can I get a coffee? (Damon see’s that Jake comes in) Damon: Hey Jake I need your help! Are you still good at math? Jake: Yeah what do you need my help with? Damon: We have a math test tomorrow and I don’t get any of this. Jake: Okay well come with me to my house and I’ll help you. Damon: Really? The last time I was at your house was…. Jake: I know. But we can be friends. Damon: Okay. We have to wait until I get my coffee. Jake: Okay. (Peter comes back with a coffee.) Peter: That will be 4 dollars. Jake: I’ll pay, Damon. Damon: Okay thanks. 'Main Plot: Aria ' (After school) Iffy: Are you ready? Aria: Maybe. I think so. Iffy: Go in his room and place this somewhere he won’t see it and then fuck him. (Aria walks into Mr. may’s room.) Mr. May: Can I help you? Aria: I think you can. Mr. May: Okay what do you need help with? Aria: Sex. Mr. May: Are you coming on to me? Aria: Um, yeah. Mr. May: Well. Aria: Sorry I thought. I’ll leave. (Aria starts to leave but Mr. May pulls her back and starts kissing her.) 'Sub Plot: Savannah ' Rick: That was great. Savannah: Yeah…Can I have the money now? Rick: Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Savannah: Because I have to get back to my job. Rick: Come on stay a little. Savannah: I really have to get back to my job! Rick: Do you really? Savannah: YES! NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY! Rick: Stay longer and you can have it. Savannah: No the deal was I have sex with you and you give me the money! Rick: Don't worry. I’ll pay you. Savannah: I want it now! (Savannah storms off) Rick: Fine, you don’t get any of it bitch! 'Third Plot: Damon/Jake ' (At Jake’s house) Damon: This is so complicated. Jake: You’re making it complicated! (Damon laughs) Damon: I miss hanging out with you. Jake: I miss hanging out with you to. Damon: Yeah after last year. How we ended things. I thought we would never be friends again. Jake: It was my falut. Last year I was all sports and steroids I didn’t have any time for my boyfriend or my other friends. Damon: Ex-boyfriend. Jake: We don’t have to be. (Jake kisses Damon.) 'Main Plot: Aria' (With Mr. May) Mr. May: Don’t tell anyone about this okay? Aria: Okay. Mr. May: Come tomorrow I won’t remember this anyways. Aria: What do you mean? Mr. May: I’m drunk. I won’t remember any of this happing, most likely. Aria: Um, I have to go. Mr. May: Okay. Remember don’t tell anyone! (Aria leaves his room and runs over to Iffy. Aria starts crying) Iffy: It's gonna be ok. Were one step closer to getting what we want. Aria: Really? I feel like a whore! Iffy: Yeah, well get over it now give me the video. Aria: There take it! Iffy: Stop being so overly dramatic, damn! 'Sub Plot: Savannah' (At Mariana’s house Savannah is crying) Savannah: I’m such a whore! Mariana: You still haven’t told me why you think this. Savannah: I don’t know if I should! Mariana: Then how should I comfort you if I don’t know what you’re talking about? Savannah: Just be a good friend, damn! Mariana: Okay. 'Third Plot: Damon' (At Jake’s house) Damon: We have to stop. Jake: What why? Damon: I like you and all but I have a boyfriend. Jake: Oh. Damon: Yeah, but were still friends right? Jake: Um, yeah. Damon: Why you say um? Jake: It’s just I really like you. Damon: I like you to. But like I said I’m dating someone. Jake: Okay…. Damon: But you’ll always be my first love. ''(Damon smiles and walks away.) '' Category:Blog posts